


who is the lamb and who is the knife?

by sapphfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “You’re Clarissa Morgenstern.”“Sadly,” She replies. She removes her hood, her long red hair flowing at her shoulders. She clearly cut some of it with a knife. It looks good. “Who are you, then? Someone my father or brother sent to spy on me? Though, you don’t carry the look of one of them. You’re much prettier. And my, what sharp teeth you have. You won’t kill me, will you?”
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	who is the lamb and who is the knife?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clizzyhours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/gifts).



> for holly cos this should have been written forever ago and also i love you

Maia has been watching the girl for hours; her red cloak trailing behind her, dragging mud the way her father drags off screaming Downworlders who are never seen again. 

Clarissa Morgenstern. Valentine’s daughter. A traitor. A murderer. 

(But, oh, did she have to be so beautiful too?)

The moon will be rising soon, Maia can feel it in her bones. She shouldn’t be here. 

But then—

“Hello?” She says suddenly. “I know you’re following me. You can come out.” 

Despite herself, Maia steps out of her hiding place. She can see Clarissa eyeing her up and in any other scenario she might find it flattering and make her a drink. “You’re Clarissa Morgenstern.”

“Sadly,” She replies. She removes her hood, her long red hair flowing at her shoulders. She clearly cut some of it with a knife. It looks good. “Who are you, then? Someone my father or brother sent to spy on me? Though, you don’t carry the look of one of them. You’re much prettier. And my, what sharp teeth you have. You won’t kill me, will you?” 

Clarissa Morgenstern makes herself sound invincible. Perhaps she is. 

“My name is Maia Roberts. I live in these woods,” Maia responds. She still has a hand on her knife tucked into her pocket. Just in case. “Or...I did, before…”

Clarissa has a sudden look of realisation across her face. “My father...cast you out, didn’t he?”

“Not just that,” Maia scoffs. “He despises werewolves. He killed some of us first.”

“I’m so sorry. He kept us hidden then, and I hope you come to see that I am not my father,” Clary smiles sadly, then offers Maia her arm. “Besides, he died some time ago. I’m shocked you didn’t know. My brother has been taking care of things since then. Won’t you come to our house? Perhaps I can...make him see sense. He listens to me.”

“I am sorry about your father.” Maia says through gritted teeth. Valentine might have ruined her life but she can pity his beautiful daughter. 

“Don’t be,” Clarissa says, simply. She pulls her hood back over her head. “I believe I made my feelings towards him clear when I stabbed him in his gut ten times in as many seconds.” 

-:- 

“If you aren’t here to spy on me or skin me for my pelt,” Clary says. “Why are you here?”

“Not that you wouldn’t make a very pretty pelt, but Luke Garroway sent me.” Maia can see Clary’s eyes flicker with unconcealed emotion. “He found your mother.”

“My mother? I don’t understand. My mother is dead,” Clarissa stops in the middle of the road and sits on the floor, digging her hands into the dirt. “And I saw her murdered.”

Maia knows the tale all too well. Clarissa “And you ran into my woods, didn’t you? Ran until you couldn’t stop running. You felt it was your fault. It wasn’t. Your father killed her, not a Shadowhunter.”

“Please, stop it.” Clarissa says forcefully. “My father loved her-“

“He must have told you he loves you too, but don’t you see how he treated you?” Maia says. “I had someone like that once. I thought he loved me. I was wrong. Now he’s gone, and I’m better for it.” 

Clarissa hasn’t let go of her hand. Maia steels herself and puts a hand to her check. 

“I just wanted to be safe,” Clarissa mumbles. “I just wanted everyone I love to be safe. Father told me he could give me that, and then he let Simon die. And my brother wants me for himself. I hate him. I love him. I—”

“Then you can come home, Clary,” Maia is almost begging now and it's making her feel sick. She just never wants to see Luke be sad again. She wants Clarissa Morgenstern to be happy. “Luke still loves you. You’ll never have to see your brother again.”

“And I’d get to see you, right? My saviour.” Clarissa says. “No-one’s called me Clary in so long. I like the way you say it.”

“If you want to, then, of course,” Maia says. “Though I haven’t saved you yet.”

“You did,” Clary assures her and then she kisses her and Maia smiles. “My brother won’t know I’m gone til he gets home this evening.”

Maia locks their fingers together. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk..anyway come talk to me on [tumblr](https://dykeelsa.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbosansastark) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333 also sorry if this sucks


End file.
